The Potion Project
by Raiderday
Summary: What does a mischievous Quidditch beater, and a bookworm have in common? A meddling brother, and a potions project. See what happens through the eyes of a shy bookworm.
1. How It All Began

How it all began

A very pretty, yet meek blonde walked down the hallway of the dungeons. This girl looked to be about seventeen years old. She was a Gryffindor, and she was headed to her Potions class. Who is this girl you ask? This girl is Kailyn Ashcraft. She is a smart, bookworm who was in love with the Gryffindor Beater, Fred Weasley. Well she wasn't exactly sure, if she was in love with him, because she didn't really know him. She knew she liked him a lot, but it would be alot eaiser if she was able to talk to him. She never had the guts to.

She had always wanted to be able to talk to Fred, but she just couldn't. She just liked to admire him from afar. That was perfectly fine with that. Keeping away from him, and being able to smiled at him without him knowing. She couldn't help liking a guy who was the most popular guy in Hogwarts. Well one of the most, his brother, George was the other. Well and of course Harry Potter, but not for the same reasons as Fred and George.

George Weasley, the twin of Fred Weasley, the other Gryffindor beater. The two were never apart. The two finished each other's sentences. She had always marvelled at the two of them. She never quite understood why they were so mischievious though. They were always doing something to get detention. Maybe that's why she wanted to be with them, because she wanted to be able to get detention. She wanted to be able to do things that weren't like her. She wanted to get into trouble. She wanted to be someone other than herself.

She walked into the potions room and sighed as she took her normal seat in the front of the room. Potions was her favorite subject. She had always excelled at the subject, and she didn't know why. She was just a natural. Thought Professor Snape still hated her, she never got the grades that she should've on the assignments. She looked up at the board and her eyes went wide. Geroge Weasley and Kailyn Ashcraft. SHe shook her head and sighed. She couldn't believe it, she was partnered with Fred's brother. She would have to spend time with one of the Weasley's now. She didn't know how that would go, and she was quite frankly scared to think of it.

She watched as the many other came pouring into the classroom, along with both Fred and George, laughing. She watched them carefully and sighed as they took their normal seat in the back. She watched as George looked up to the board and the smiled on his face faded. "Ah man, I don't even know who that is." He said shaking his head. "Fred, who is Kailyn Ashcraft?" He asked turning to his brother.

Fred looked up to the board and shook his ehad as he looked around the classroom. "I have no idea brother, I'm sorry. Maybe she's a new student." He said shrugging. Fred didn't really care, he was partnered with Angelina Johnson and that was all he cared about. He only had eyes for her. Kailyn sighed as she shook her ehad. She should've known better than to think that anyone knew her.

When Professor Snape started the class, Kailyn sighed. She was not very happy with having the partner that she did. She would've rather had Fred. Sure they look the same, but they're completely different. She could always tell which one was which, just by looking at them she knew. She had always known. Even when they first met each other back in first year. Yes they had met each other, he just didn't remember, but she did.

[Flashback]

Kailyn smiled as she looked up to see th ebig maroon steam engine, The Hogwarts Express. She had been waiting to see this train for a long time. She was from a pureblooded family, so she knew about it since she was little. Her family didn't give a crap about the whole muggleborn are scum thing, Kailyn had went to a muggle school for primary school, so they really didn't care. She had never really even known about it.

She sighed and lugged her trunk behind her and sighed as it took a lot out of her. The trunk was very heavy, and she didn't know if she liked it. She hadn't been paying attention at all when a boy with bright red hair pummeled her over. "Ouch you jerk!"She yelled looking up into the face of the young boy currently on top of her. She narrowed her eyes at the red hair boy, who had not moved yet. "Will you please get OFF me!" She said coldly.

The boy on top of her smiled and got off of her and grabbed her hand to help her up. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said shaking his head. He had not let go of her hand yet. Kailyn narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand out of his. "My name's Fred Weasley." He said smirking.

Kailyn shook her head. "Well that's great for you." She said coldly, and started walking away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked yelling after her.

Kailyn turned around and shook her head. "It's Kailyn." She said and turned her back around to The Hogwarts Express and pulled her heavy turnk behind her.

[End Flashback]

Kailyn smiled at the memory and shook her head. Sure she had changed since that day, for one she had glasses now, and she had fully grown into her body, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't care whether or not she was the most gorgeous girl in the world, all she cared about was that she would find a guy that liked her for her, and she believed that guy was Fred.

"Get with your partners, and start working on the month long potion. You will be brewing the draught of living death. Now partner up." He said coldly.

With that Kailyn got up from the table, because she knew George didn't know who she was, and walked over to him. "I'm Kailyn Ashcraft." She said putting her hand out for him to grab.

George narrowed her eyes and grabbed her hand. "George Weasley." He said smirking. Kailyn sat down and shook her head. "I know who you are." She said. George narrowedhis eyes at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really and how do you?" He asked.

kailyn shook her head. "I've known you since first year." She said quietly and began to get the ingridients and she knew the potions project had begun. 


	2. The First Step

The first step-chapter 2

George narrowed his eyes at the gir next to him. "You've known since first year?" He asked raising his eyebrow. George had no clue how this girl had known him since first year, since he had never seen her before this year. If he had he certainly didn't remember. Course George never really hung out with anyone except his brother and Lee Jordan.

Kailyn sighed and rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Please, I have been a Student at Hogwarts since I was 11, yours and my first year. We met a long time ago, you jsut don't remember." She said shrugging and looked back to the ingridients that she was still cutting up. She didn't trust most people with her potions, so she mostly did the work. "Don't worry about cutting them up." She muttered. George looked at her and raised another eyebrow.

"So are you going to let me do anything?" He asked quietly. Kailyn shrugged and shook her head. "Not when it comes to cutting up the ingridients. This potion is very hard to make, and if you cut off an ingridient in the wrong way, then the whole potion will be off." She said as a matter of factly. She was a very uptight, organized sort of person. She didn't like people to have people messing things up for her.

George sighed and shook his head. This girl was crazy. He didn't know how she could be so cold to him. What did he ever do to him? "So, you're really good at potions?" He asked looking at her since he couldn't do anything, he might as well make conversation. Kailyn sighed and shrugged. "Yes I guess I am. It's my favorite subject, even though it is Professor Snape." She said quietly, she didn't want Snape to hear her, Snape would give them a bad grade.

George nodded. "Yeah I can see that. So...Why are you so quiet?" He asked narrowing his eyes in concentration as he looked at her again.

Kailyn turned to him and narrowed her eyes. At that exact moment she ended up slicing her finger. "Oh Bloody Hell!" She said quite loudly. She held her finger in her right hand to stop the blood flow. "Miss Ashcraft, and Mr Weasley what happened?" They heard from across the room, Snape making his way over to them. Kialyn looked up and sighed. "I just sliced my figer is all." She said. "Well clean it up, I don't want your blood all over the place." Snape said before walking away.

George narrowed his eyes at the professor and sighed. "He should let you go to the Hospital wing." He said angrily. "If it were one of his stupid Slytherin's he would let them go in a heartbeat." He said looking to her finger which was still bleeding. "Here." He said pulling out his wand and healing her cut. Kailyn looked at him a little surprised. "Wow, thanks." She said giving a small smile. Then she muttered an "Epipsky" and made the blood go away.

After that little fiasco in Potions Kailyn sighed as she walked out of her class and started walking to the Great Hall for lunch. She was suddenly quite hungry. She hadn't been before, but she certainly was now. She sighed thinking about what had happened in that class. She couldn't remember when she had more fun in that class. Maybe it was because she actually talked to someone for once, or maybe it was because it was the most exciting potions class that she had been in a long time.

She sighed as she sat down in her usual seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. She never liked socializing with people anyway, and so she sat at the end, and that way people didn't talk to her. But today that was not the case. Instead she was being bothered more than normal because George had decided to sit next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly, and she glared at him. George just smirked and put his hands up in mock surrender and sighed. "Hey calm down there, I just thought it would be nice that you didn't have to sit alone for once." He said shrugging.

The next thing Kailyn knew, two other people had joined them. Lee Jordan, a tall, handsome guy, who happened to be George and Fred's best friend. The other, was none other than Fred Weasley him self. Fred, Kailyn's crush was sitting there right across from her. Her eyes widened and a slight tinge of pink came across her cheeks and she bent her head to keep people from seeing. It didn't go unnoticed by George though.

The three boys continued to talk and Kailyn continued to be quiet untill she finally had it up to her head in embarressment so she decided to get up from the table and leave for her next class. Her face was as red as the red on her uniform. She knew it as well. She didn't like that George had sat with her. Why couldn't he have stayed away?

George sighed and stood up from the table and excused himself. He walked down the halls trying to find Kailyn. Once he found her, he ran up to her smiling. "So let me guess, you either like Lee, or you like Fred. Which one is it?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Kailyn opened her mouth as if she was offended. "Hey! What....NO!" She said quite loudly, and a little to quickly also. "I do not like either of them." She said shaking her head vigurously. George laughed and smiled. "Oh I see, now you're in denial. That's okay, just calm down. It's okay, if you do. I can help you, you know. All you have to do is admit it." He said chuckling as he walked on.

Kailyn narrowed her eyes in frustration at the man in front of her. George was so infuriating. She couldn't believe him. How could he say something like that to her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone. These were her thought that had occupied her through her next class, that is untill she got a note from someone that had appeared on her paper all of a sudden

So are you going to get over you're denial yet, and just tell me which one it is.

Kailyn rolled her eyes at the note and shook her head as she quickly scribbled something back.

Shut up about it. Leave it alone!

Oh come on Kailyn, I meant about helping you. They're both really good friends of mine, so I know what they like.

NO!

After that no more notes came and that made Kailyn feel just a little better. Though not much.

After the class Kailyn quickly put her things away and slung her bag over her shoulder. She sighed when she hear the familiar sounds of everyone in the hallways, and everyone was being their usually loud selves. Kailyn smiled a little thinking about how everyone was she predictable. They all did the same things everyday. She liked the familiarity, that was untill she heard her redheaded partner walked up and say her name. She turned frustrated with him and sighed. "ALRIGHT! I like your brother. Happy?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

George chuckled a little and smiled. "I was just coming to say hi, but it's nice to know." He said smiling. "I promise I will help you out." He added putting his right hand over his heart. "Oh and good job, the first step is the hardest to overcome." 


	3. The Project Begins

The Project Begins

Kailyn narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You....You tricked me! You....You foul evil..RAT!" She yelled walking off. She wanted to freaking kill him at the moment. She couldn't believe him. He was such an idiot. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, and yet he could help her get Fred. How would she get him to talk to Fred though? George would never do that fo rher. He didn't know her, so it wouldn't be happening.

George watched her leave with an amused smile on his face. "She wants Fred so bad." He whispered to himself. He sighed and shook his head. "What girl doesn't want Fred?" He asked quietly. "I can't think of one person." A girl with brown hair who was walking by at the time. George narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop. The girl shrugged and shook her head. "Yeah whatever. It's not my fault that you asked a question out loud." She snapped at him and walked off.

George shook his head and sighed. "Whatever, just keep walking." He said grumpily as he walked off in the direction that Kailyn did. His next class was Charms and he decided to get there early for once. When he arrived he sighed and sat down in the back. He sat there thinking about how his brother was such a lucky person. He never got the girls. It was always Fred, Fred, Fred. You would think that with them being freaking twins that they would think that George is just as cute, but guess what? It wasn't that way...He still didn't really understand that. It wasn't like he was ugly. He looked just like Fred. Why was Fred so much better with the ladies. He just didn't understand that at all.

Kailyn sighed as she walked into Charms. She just now remembered that she had this class with George. She sighed as she walked to the front of the room. She sat down and pulled out her parchment. She sighed and pulled out her quills and books also. She looked down as a sentence showed up on her paper.

So are you going to accept my help or not? George wrote.

No. She replied.

Why not?

Well let's see...it would mean humiliation for me...I wouldn't want that now would I?

Why do you think I'll humiliate you?

Well I don't know, because you're George Weasley...you never do anything without an ulterior motive. What do you want in return?

Nothing.

YEAH RIGHT!

Well if you don't believe me, that's you're fault. But know that my offer stand, whenever you want to take it.

Kailyn just rolled her eyes and looked up to George and shook her head. Not going to happen.

That's you're choice.

Kailyn nodded to her self. That's right it is my choice. Now stop pressuring me. She replied and looked up at him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

George just sighed and nodded. Alright. I'm here for you though. Just remember that. He looked down at the beautifl blonde below him. He thought that with just a little tweaking she would get whoever the bloody hell she wanted. Heck he would probably even date her....Well probably not...But maybe just maybe.

After the day ended Kailyn went back to her dorm and sat down by the fire and started her homework. She liked being able to sit around and do her homework, alone. She was alone also untill two very loud people came in laugh. She hated that her time alone, would probably soon end. She sighed and turned to see the two Weasley Brothers walk in. She knew she would never get anything done now.

George sighed and bid his brother goodnight saying he was going to talk to his potions partner to start their project. What Fred didn't know was that George's project would involve Fred. So George made his way over to Kailyn and smiled.

"So I have a proposition for you. I will help turn you into my brothers dream girl if you get me a good grade on our potions project." He whispered to her as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Kailyn raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me. I mean I was already planning on getting a good grade." She said shaking her head. George smiled. "Yes, but that means you will get Fred. Come on, you know you want to." He said charmingly.

Kailyn sighed and started to think about it. She didn't know what to say. She could take his offer, and maybe just maybe she would get Fred. Or she could say no, and then she would go back to living her life as a outcast....Hmmm yeah she knew what she was going to do.

"So if I accept what does it entail?" She asked quietly.

"You have to promise to turn yourself over to me. You can't object to anything. Understand?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Kailyn sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm going to agree to this. Fine. I promise I will turn myself over to you. What's our first act?" She asked.

George shrugged. "Don't know. I'll I know is that the Project begins tonight." 


	4. Phase One

Phase One

Kailyn still couldn't believe what was happening. How things changed so quickly. At the beginning of the week she was just that her quiet, anti-social sef. Today she was going to be someone else. She was going to becomeFred's dream girl. For once she was actually really excited. How things were going to change she was still a little worried. She didn't know or have any control over what George was planning on doing, and that frightened her. She hated not having control og things.

She sighed as she made her way to the common room. She didn't know what time George wanted to meet or where so she figured that she would do a little bit of homework in the common room. She sighed as she sat down in a chair next to the fire and she was just pulling a book out of her book bag when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Let's go Ashcraft. Keep your eyes closed." A voice behind her said. She tried to turn to see who it was, but the man who had her wasn't letting her turn. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He added.

"Okay then George, what are you planning on doing?" She asked sighing.

"We are going somewhere where you are not supposed to know about. Just trust me on this." He said smiling mischieviously, though she couldn't see him.

Kailyn nodded into his hands. "Now keep your eyes shut." He said as he pulled his hands from her eyes and pulled her by the hand out of the common room. He pulled her to the floor where the Room of Requirement was. "Okay you can open your eyes now." He said once he walked past it three times.

Kailyn narrowed her eyes. "I've been to this corridor many times, but I've never seen this place before." She said suspiciously.

George laughed. "Well that's something for me to know and for you to find out." He said shrugging. "Go on in. It won't hurt you." He said.  
Kailyn sighed as she walked into the room. Her eyes went wide as soon as she caught sight of the room. The room was decorated like the Gryffindor common room yet it was smaller. The fire was raging in the fireplace and there were a couple of chairs by them. There was a bokcase on the opposite side of the room, that Kailyn noticed had some pretty wierd titles. Stuff like How to Get Your Wizard in Ten Days, and How to Impress That Stubborn Wizard. She sighed and turned back to George and shook her head. "What is all this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

George laughed and shook his head. "This is the Room of Requirement. We found this place earlier this year." He said shrugging. "This room can change into anything you want it to. If you are walking by it think you need to go to the bathroom...well it will turn into a bathroom. Or when you're with your girl and you really want a brrom closet to.....well you know, it will be that too." He said smiling a little at the blush that had shown up on Kailyn's cheeks.

Kailyn nodded. "Yeah I think I got the idea." She said shaking her head. "So is this the place that you use for the DA meetings?" She asked out of the blue. George's eyes went wide for a split second. If you had blinked you wouldn't have seen it. "What are you talking about?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Kailyn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well maybe if some people in the DA weren't such loud mouths, I wouldn't know." She said shrugging. She smiled a little. "I actually think it's really cool. Infact I would love to join....I mean if it's still open...." She said kind of awkwardly.

George sighed and nodded. "That would be the perfect time to show you off to everyone." He said smiling.

Kailynlooked at him weirdly and shook her head. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" She asked suspiciously.

George smiled and walked over to her. "Now you promised that you would hand yourself over to me right? Completely..." He said as she nodded. "Good." He added. "Now can you see without your glasses?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kailyn shrugged. "Not really. I have contacts though, so I guess I can see withough them. I don't really like contacts though. They hurt to put in." She said. While she had been saying this George took off her glasses from her face, and broke them. "Well I guess you will have to wear your contacts now." He said giving her a smirk.

Kailyn's eyes went wide. "YOU BROKE MY GLASSES!" She yelled. George just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now, now, keep your temper down." He said smirking wider now. "You look atrocious with your glasses, so I simply took them off. You can always fix them if you really want them." He added shaking his head and shrugging.

"Now all we need is to fix a few things about your appearance." George said looking at the girls clothes. He pulled out his wand and put his hand to his chin to think. "Now take off your robe will you?" He asked.

Kailyn looked at him weird and shook her head. "No way!" She said quietly.

"Oh come on now, it's not like I'm asking you to get naked. Just take off the robe." He said.

Kailyn rolled her eyes and pulled off her robe shyly. She never really did like her body and so she kept it covered up all the time. People have always called her to skinny, and she didn't think she had grown into her tall frome like her mother had said.

George gave himself a smile and sighed. "Alright, now just trust me on this kay?" He asked doing some spells making her skirt a little bit shorter so it was about mid-thigh so she didn't feel like a total slag. The he tightened her shirt just a bit to. He wanted to show off her amazing body. She probably didn't know that under all the clothes she wore she had an amazing body.

"There. That looks good." He said smiling. "Why don't you look?" He asked as he asked for a mirror and it appeared on one side of the room. Kailyn sighed and walked over to the mirror and gasped.

George laughed a little bit. "You didn't know that you had a body did you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Kailyn shrugged and looked at him. "I was always told that I was a skinny girl...to see myself like this, it's a little odd. I always have seen myself as skinny too." She said.

George nodded. "I think we should do something with your hair too." He said leaning his head just a little bit trying to think. "Well I've always wanted to have black hair with blue streaks." She said smiling just thinking about it.

George narrowed his eyes a little and shook his head. "No that would be to drastic. I think what we should do is this." He said pulling out his wand and making her long blonde hair come out of the ponytail. He then shortened her hair to just below her shoulders and gave it a little curl so it's waves cascaded down her back making her look absolutely angelic. George had to blink a few times.

Kailyn looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" She asked looking at him funnily. George shook his head and sighed. "Absolutely nothing." He said shrugging.

Kailyn sighed and shook her head. "So do I get to join the DA now?" She asked raising an eyebrow. George nodded. "Yes I think you're ready. Come along with me and we'll go talk to Hermione, Ron, and Harry." He said smiling. Kailyn nodded and she picked up her robe again. The broken glasses lay forgotten on the floor.

As they made their way back to the real common room, they were oblivious to the looks that they were recieving...well mostly that Kailyn was recieving. For once people noticed her. Everyone around her and George were asking each other wondering wether or not the blonde girl was a new girl. This would've made her and George laugh if they weren't laughing at the jokes they were telling each other. Kailyn sighed thinking that she had never had such a good conversation with someone before.

They reached the Common room and went straight to the trio. "Hey Hermione, Ron, Harry, We have something to ask you." George said smiling. Then George noticed the way that Ron was looking at the blonde and shook his head. "This is Kailyn Ashcraft." He said motioning to her.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Oh right, I know who you are." She said in a friendly tone. Kailyn smiled down at Hermione and nodded. "You are pretty famous around Hogwarts as well." She replied laughing. George just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay so what we were going to ask you is wether or not Kailyn would be able to join the DA." He said quietly. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "George I know you didn't tell her so how did she find out?" She asked.

Kailyn sighed. "Well some people in your little group are very loud talkers." She said shrugging. "I probably would've joined before if I had known about it then. I think it's a great idea, and I want to join so very badly." She said smiling.

Harry nodded. "Of course you can join!" He said smiling. Ron nodded in a very enthusiastic way.

George and Kailyn smiled and sighed. "Thank you very much." She said as she and George walked away. George laughed once they were out of earshot. "Well even if you and Fred don't work out, you can always go for my younger brother Ron, he seems very enthusiastic around you." He added very amused.

Kailyn rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know maybe if you weren't such a jerk I would've liked you." She said laughing a little and walking up the stairs to the Girls dorm.

George raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk up the stairs. "Phase One complete." 


	5. Phase Two

Kailyn sighed as she woke up that morning and sighed as she thought about everything that had happened the night before. Where she was changed to look pretty, and so that she would be able to meet Fred. She would go to the DA meeting tonight and finally meet the man on her dreams. The man who had been on her mind since she was a 3rd year when she started liking guys. She was a little nervous thinking about that.

As she thought about it she sighed as she pushed back the covers of her bedspread. She gave a small smile as she walked into the bathroom first. She knew she was the frist girl to wake up and the first to get in the shower because everyone else was in their beds, or they were off with either boys. She had a lot of girls in her year like that. She was disgusted by it to say the least. She had always made a promise to not have sex until she was married, and she knew she was in love with the person.

She walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. She wasn't in there long because she was considerate to her other roomates and left them some hot water. She got out and dressed into her uniform quickly. She was weirded out at the newly fitting outfit. She was not used to it yet. It would take a long time she thought smiling just a little bit as she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought that adding some makeup for once in her life was a good idea. So that's exactly what she did.

She applied some like makeup, glossy pink lipstick, a dusting of light pink blush, some black eyeliner, and some darker smokey eyes. She sighed as he finished up her new look with finishng her hair. She let it down from the ponytail she had pulled it up in to put on her makeup and let the curls down. She fixed her sideswept bangs and put in her contacts that she was forced to wear now that her classes had broken.

She got up and walked down to the Great hall after that. As she made her way down she was a little unsettled at the looks she was recieving from the people around her. Mostly the guys. Some of the guys she knew to have girlfriends, and should not be looking at her the way they were. That was the most unsettling about it. She shook her head to the boys and flipped her hair as she walked passed them. Giving them the illusion that she was not impressed by any of them. Which she wasn't of course.

When she reached the Great hall she smiled to the boy she had been looking for, George Weasley. She quickly walked to him and sat down. Which was a shock to him because for one that's normally where his twin brother sat, and two she normally sat down at the end of the table where no one would bother her. "Hey George how's it going?" She asked smiling to him and his best friend Lee Jordan who happened to be across from George.

George sighed as he finally looked up and when he did, he was shocked. The girl in front of hi was no longer ther girl that he had changed last night. He knew this, and he was a little frightened of it. "Well hello Kailyn, I'm pretty good what about you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm good." She said smiling. "I wish things could've chaned many years ago because you should have seen the looks I was reciveing coming down here." She added looking at George and Fred's friend. "They were kind of like that." She said pointing to Lee.

Lee looked at Kailyn as though he wanted to ravish her right then and there on the table. George seeing this smacked him across the face. "Dude snap out of it." He said smiling.

Just then much to both George and Lee's misfortune the object of Kailyn's affections fame in. There he was Fred Weasley walking like he normally did, slowly and confidently. He always looked so confident, she loved it.

"Well maybe I should head out. I'll see you tonight." Kailyn said as she stood up from the table. She wasn't ready to talk to Fred yet. She would meet him as planned tonight.

"Kay see ya in class Kailyn." George said smiling as Kailyn walked away.

George wastched as Fred walked past the blonde girl who had just gotten up from his spot. He watched as Fred smiled to her, but as George had expected Fred hadn't got a response from the gorgeous girl. Fred sighed as he sat down next to his younger brother.

"Morning Fred." George said smiling.

"Who was your friend dear little brother?" Fred asked smiling.

"What friend?"

"The one that was sitting by you , and as I came in, she got up." Fred replied.

"Oh that's just one of my friends. Her name is Kailyn Ashcraft." George said nonchalantly.

"And you haven't told me about her until now! I mean seriously she's freaking gorgeous brother! How can you not tell me about her?" Fred asked quite frantically.

George shrugged. "Never even thought you would be interested that all." He said smiling though Fred couldn't see him. _The plan is going great. Now to finish Phase Two: Get the two to meet._

_  
_As the day went on things seemed to work out a lot better for Kailyn. People were talking to her, people were being so nice. Though she knew it was because of how hot she looked at the moment. She thought things were going to keep getting better. Or at least she hoped so. She didn't want people to just like her for her looks, she wanted people to like her for her. Like George. She hoped that Fred didn't just like her because she had changed. She hoped that he would see her for who she really is. That's all she wanted.

When she was told to meet George at the place he had took her last night she sighed as she had gotten there before him. She looked around nervously hoping to not have to wait there for very long. She knew that wasn't going to be the case, but she couldn't help that.

When George fnally arrived she smiled a little bit. She waited from him to get there before walking into the door that just popped up there. She was a little nervous thinking about what might happen that night.

They walked in together, it seemed like everyone was already in there. This amazed her. There were so many people. She was really surprised at how many people really wanted to help with what they were doing. She had no idea that that many people really cared about any of that.

The first thing she saw when she entered the room though was Fred Weasley. The long awaited time to finally meet him had arrived. "Well are you ready for this?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kailyn sighed and shrugged as she thought about it. _Was she really ready for this? Was she really ready to meet the man that she had been pining over for four years? Yes she thought she was. _"Yeah I'm ready." She said confidently.

George smiled and nodded. "Alright then lets go." He said pulling her to Fred. "Fred? Meet Kailyn, Kaiyn this is my brother Fred Weasley." He said.

Fred turned around to see the most gorgeous thing he had seen ever. "Pleasure to meet you Kailyn." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her hand.

Kailyn went red in the face. "Why yes it is isn't it?' She asked smiling a little and she took her hand from his grasp. George had told her to be confident and playful around Fred, and that's what she was going to do. She gave them a sweet smile and walked away with a flick of her hair.

Fred smiled as the tall, slender girl with Blonde hair walked away. "Oh man...I LIKE her!" He said.

George laughed and sighed. _Phase Two complete._

_  
_**So there it is the 5th chapter of this story. Like it, Love it, Hate it? Either way R&R and I will be very happy! :)******

_**~Harryluverforever**_


	6. Phase ThreeComplete?

**Phase Three...complete?**

**A/n: Well this is the 6th chapter of this story...wow it's going so fast...It's crazy. **

**So what will happen in this chapter? Well read and find out!**

Kailyn sighed as her morning began with her alarm clock went off. She rolled over and hit it to turn it off. She jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She always had to get in their early to use her new look now. She took a quick shower and jumped out and pulled off her wand to dry herself off. She put on her new clothes and sighed. This was going to be a lot to take in. A lot of changes that she didn't think she was quite ready for. But apparently she was according to George.

Ah George Weasley, her savior...in a way. He has already helped her so much, to come out of her shell, to take risks, and to talk to the guy of her dreams...his brother Fred Weasley. Yes it was kind of weird to ask Fred's brother George for help, but who else knew Fred better than his twin brother, and his best friend? That's what she thought smiling. She looked down at herself and felt a little....more slutty, than she would like to be, but if that's what Fred likes than that's what she will be. She shook her head before she put in her contacts thinking about when and if she turned back to the real Kailyn Ashcraft, that Fred might not like her any more and she didn't want that. She was really kind of freaked out by the whole thing.

She didn't quite know how to handle these guys. One of them was sweet and helpful, and the other one she barely knew! It was going to be crazy that was for sure...She sighed as some of the girls knocked on the door to get into the bathroom. "Just one second. I'm almost done." Kailyn yelled as she fixed her hair, so it looked wavy. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. She got a few glares from the girls and Kailyn just shrugged. "It's not my fault that you guys wake up late and expect to be in the bathroom right away." She said quietly. "It's not our fault that you are the person who locks the door. Don't lock it next time." They yelled in reply.

_Wow, I live in a dorm with a bunch of meanie people._Kailyn thought as she made her way down to the Great Hall to finally eat. On the way down she grabbed her school bag. She heaved it over her shoulder and shook her head. It was to big for her, she didn't like how heavy these things get. She walked down to the Great Hall and saw George sitting with the Twin's best friend Lee Jordan. She sighed and walked right up to George. "Hey George, Lee, what's up?" She asked as she sat down next to George.

~*~*~*~*

George watched as the beautiful blonde that he had changed walked right up to him and sat down beside him. The more time he spent with Kailyn Ashcraft, the harder it was to be around her. She was just so great, she was someone that Fred would like now, and the old person that she used to be, the one that he had changed, he liked her. _"Hey George, Lee, what's up?"_ When she had said that he wasn't expecting it, so he didn't answer right away, he was still stunned at how beautiful she looked.

"Not much Kailyn, you're looking quite gorgeous today." Lee replied with a wink.

"Well thank you Lee, you're not looking so bad yourself." She replied with a flirtatious smile.

George narrowed his eyes at Lee and shook his head as he forked his eggs a little harder than need be. "Hey George you okay? You seem...upset." Kailyn said after a few minutes of the loud poking sound on the plate. "Great." He said looking up and giving her a smile. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and gave him a smile back. George was dazzled by this smile, but he would never admit that to anyone.

Just then the worst thing of the morning happened. Fred came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Lee. "Hey guys. What's up?" He asked not seeing Kailyn yet. "Oh Kailyn, I didn't see you, how's my gorgeous girl doing today?" He asked finally seeing her.

"Well I don't know about the MY girl part, but the gorgeous girl needs to go. See ya later!" She said standing up and taking a muffin with her as she walked out of the Great Hall with a smile. "Man, she is my type of girl. I should ask her out." Fred said as soon as she was gone. George's eyes went huge. "Dude, you don't even know her!" He said a little loudly. "Yeah, but I know her body, and man is it wonderful! That's all I care about bro!" He added giving George a little high five, well at least trying. "Man why are you leaving me hanging?" Fred asked. George shook his head and gave him a high five back.

"What's wrong with you today?" Fred asked giving him a suspicious look. George just shrugged and sighed. "Nothing. I promise." He said shaking his head. "But I do need to go. I have class. You two should really get going too." He said jumping out of his seat and walked out of the Great Hall. He really had no idea what was wrong. Since when did he go to class early? When did he get mad about when his brother talked about a girl's body? When did any of these things happen to him. He never would've worried about this before he started working on Kailyn to get Fred. Was Kailyn the problem? No George could never like her. That was not going to happen, she wanted Fred, and Fred wanted her. That's how it would and should be! He sighed and shook his head as he thought about his brother, his brother didn't really know Kailyn, that's what was bothering him. He didn't know her the way George did.

~*~*~*~

Fred watched his brother leave and shook his head. "Dude, something is wrong with him." He said standing up with every intention of going to find Kailyn. He was determined to ask her out. No matter how much begging it took, he was going to get her to go out with him. It wasn't until he walked out in the Great Hall that he realized he didn't know what class she had. He realized that it was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He decided to run all around the school till he found her. He shook his head as he went into his fourth or fifth corridor, though once he hit the sixth he finally found her, in a group of boys. They were all talking to her trying to impress her, but he wasn't going to let them win. He wasn't going to take people flirting with his girl. So he went up to them and got right in between them and grabbed Kailyn close to him. "Scram kids, she's mine." He said menacingly. Kailyn looked up to him and raised her eyebrows, as the kids walked away sadly. "I'm yours? Are you so sure about that?" She asked giving him a small smile.

"Oh yes, well at least I hoped you would be. See I came running from the Great Hall to talk to you. I wanted to ask you out you see?" He asked smiling.

"Well than...I accept. I would love to go out with you." She replied smiling.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile George was on the other side of the wall and sighed. He shook his head and hit it against the wall. "Phase three......complete?" He said uncertain.


	7. Phase Four

**Phase Four**

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the long awaited wait on this chapter. Work's been crazy, so here it is Phase Four of the Potions Project:**

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Last time on The Potions Project:_

_"Scram kids, she's mine." He said menacingly. Kailyn looked up to him and raised her eyebrows, as the kids walked away sadly. "I'm yours? Are you so sure about that?" She asked giving him a small smile._

_"Oh yes, well at least I hoped you would be. See I came running from the Great Hall to talk to you. I wanted to ask you out you see?" He asked smiling. _

_"Well than...I accept. I would love to go out with you." She replied smiling._

_~*~*~*~_

_Meanwhile George was on the other side of the wall and sighed. He shook his head and hit it against the wall. "Phase three......complete?" He said uncertain._

**And now the Conclusion:**

Kailyn sighed as walked back and forth in front of the Great Hall. She was supposed to have her date with her dream guy. The truth was though that she was completely freaked out. She couldn't believe she was going to be going on a date with Fred Weasley…finally. HOLY CRAP! She was going on a DATE with Fred Weasley….what was going on? Was her change that much of a change? She couldn't believe it! She was so freaked out now that it wasn't even for sure that it was real…

This was the day that she had been waiting for, for the longest time. She didn't think that this would ever happen. It probably helped that she had completely changed in the last couple of weeks, all because of one George Weasley. George just happened to be Fred's twin brother which worked out well for Kailyn because she was able use what George knew about Fred to help her out with the change.

Before everything she was just this ugly bookworm, and now she was a blonde bombshell. She didn't know what was up with everyone looking at her all the time. It wasn't that big of a deal. She hadn't changed much, well at least not in her mind. She was just exactly the same just with no glasses. She never wore those anymore. She liked her contacts more now. Though if Fred didn't come soon she would feel like she was stood up, she had never been on a date before, so if he didn't show up she wouldn't know what to do.

"Well hello beautiful." She heard and she turned around to see the object of her affections. She knew him instantly, he wasn't George he was Fred. Kailyn was always able to tell which one was which; Fred just had a different attitude then George. George would never have called her beautiful either so it made things easier to tell.

"Hey." She said shyly. She didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't a person that was used to going out on dates, and her nerves were even higher knowing that Fred was who she was going on the date with. Her first date and it was with the guy of her dreams, wow she was nervous.

"So are you ready to go?" Fred asked.

"Uh…Yeah let's go."

So they went, they made their way out of the Entrance Hall and to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. "So tell me, what do you want to do first?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…to tell you the truth, I don't really know. I haven't been to Hogsmeade in a long time. I think the last time was when I in third year for the first one, and I didn't really know many people at that time, and no one really wanted me there." She replied shrugging, "So I didn't go back." She added.

"Well I'll change that. I'll make it one of the best dates you've ever had." Fred said smiling.

Kailyn smiled back though it was really weak. She had nothing to compare it to so she hoped it went well. "Alright well, I'll hold you to that." She said giving him a wink. Though she didn't feel like really winking. She just remembered that George told her to keep being flirty. She nodded to herself as she remembered what to do.

Fred laughed as they got out of the carriage. "Well I'll try." He said walking down the road with Kailyn. He put his arm around her shoulders and smirked. "Now everyone knows that you're mine." He added.

Kailyn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah…we need to talk about that I think. We'll see how the date goes, and then you can call me your girl alright?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Fred had to laugh and he shook his head. "Yeah that sounds good." He said.

He lead her to a small building that had a sign that said Madam Pudifoot's. Kailyn had heard of it, but she had never any desire to go there. She figured it was going to be a very interesting date. As they walked in they were ambushed by this elder lady who looked crazed. "Oh what a cute couple! Come in, come in, we want you to come in and be all lovey dovey!" She said pushing them to a table and Kailyn had to shake her head.

~*~*~*

A few hours later Kailyn and Fred returned to the common room where George was sitting on the couch. Kailyn said goodnight to Fred as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went up to his room. Kailyn smiled a little as she went over to sit next to George on the couch. "So how was the date?" He asked as she sat down.

"Oh well…it actually kind of sucked. I mean the company was good, but when it came to the actual date itself…it sucked. He took me to that stupid Madam Puddifoot's or whatever. It was really kind of intimidating in there. There was so much pink…" She said shivering.

George had to laugh. "Well I guess that makes you won't be going out again?" He asked hoping she didn't hear the hint of hope in there.

"Yeah we are. Next week. Oh and he asked me to be his girlfriend can you believe that?" She asked smiling.

"No I can't. I can't believe that you would want to date him. He is a player, a big player, and I don't like you and him together!" He replied, his voice beginning to get louder.

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted me to be his girlfriend that's why you helped me!"

"Yeah well that was then, and this is now! I didn't tell you about him, because you wanted him so bad. Well now you have him, and you lost me." He yelled jumping up and walking upstairs.

Kailyn shook her head thinking. "What just happened?" She asked blinking a few times.

~*~*~*

George walked up stairs angrily and then slammed the door to the boy's dormitory behind him. "Whoa bro? What's got your knickers in a twist?" Fred asked pulling on a shirt as he got into his bed.

"Don't whoa bro me, and don't talk to me. I don't want to hear it from you anymore." George replied walking into the bathroom and undressed to take a shower. When he came out he got into bed and pulled the curtains around him.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so angry bro?"

George opened the curtains again and shook his head. "Why do you care? I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. So just leave me alone." He said pulling the curtains again. "Goodnight!" He added.

~*~*~*

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 7. How did you like it? Please continue to R/R!

~Harryluverforever.


End file.
